Bee and Puppycat Adventures
by Damaru Soul
Summary: So I'm new to writing Bee and Puppycat stories, but please read! Anyways I hope this story will be successful eventually so to sum up this series thing it's just a story that involves me shipping Puppycat with Bee... (Rated T just in case) sorry I'm so uncreative with some titles...
1. Chapter 1

So this story won't be entirely accurate plus there are that many stories of Bee and Puppycat, so anyone who likes the story please show it by following, favoriting or reviewing so I'll know to continue!

So I hope you enjoy the story!~

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 1~ Puppycat's P.O.V._**

This body truly is hideous. I've been stuck like this for a while so I should be used to it. I step away from the window and hop onto Bee's lap.

"So whatcha been thinking about puppycat?" The quirky human asked

I meowed my special way, "Nothing of your concern, what are we watching?"

"Oh!" Bee exclaimed, "The new Pretty Patrick show, they'll talk about Patrick's least favorite food. I'm actually quite curious. Aren't you Puppycat?"

I meowed once more, "Yes, quite ecstatic."

Honestly I wasn't too into what this female human was into, but something always compelled me to agree with her. I look down at my paws. It's truly a travesty what happened to me, being stuck in this accursed adorable body. I look up at Bee and see her slowly falling asleep. I roll my eyes at how fast humans become so lazy and tired. I hop off her lap quietly and look out the mirror once more. I gaze up at the stars wondering what could've happened.

The window creaked slowly open as I left to go on a small walk. What I wouldn't give to be human once more, no one takes me seriously in this adorable mess of a creature. Not even Bee takes me seriously. I gaze at the stars. Heck it's worth a try wishing on them at this point, right? I close my eyes tight...

Once I reopen them I look down at myself. Nope. Still the same. I sigh and carry on my walk when I decide to go through the woods on the way back to Bee's. It grew darker and denser that I couldn't see where I was going. Suddenly I fell.

When I awoke I saw Bee's face hovering over me. I blinked a couple times then asked, "What happened?"

"I found you out in the woods man." Bee replied as she went to get something

"Well what're we eating today Bee? And how was the Pretty Patrick's show last night?" I asked when Bee returned her eyes widened

"Puppycat? Is that you?!" She exclaimed as I looked at her puzzled

"What do you mean? Of course it's me!" I yelled at her as she raised a nearby mirror to my face

I looked into it to find not an animal but a human looking face. Well not human but my old face. I stared for a second not believing what was going on. I glanced back and forth at Bee and the mirror. I was back to normal? But why?

Bee smiled widely at me, "You're actually very handsome Puppycat. Oh yeah! Here, you need some clothes. Plus, they're your definition of 'cool' this time."

She left the living room for me to change in peace. I wore ripped jeans with a black belt along with a black and silver sleeveless shirt. This is definitely an improvement than last time. I smiled subconsciously at the thought that Bee took the time to get these for me. When she reentered the room she stared at me with amazement. I slipped my bell into the pocket, however my mind wondered where these sudden convenient clothes came from. I studied myself over in a nearby mirror, and dare I say I look cooler than I did in that accursed animal thing.

"Wow Puppycat, you look nice..." She stated as I walked up to her. For once I was taller than her, just about 4 inches give or take. She wrapped her hair up into a ponytail as headed to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. I never noticed before but...

I watched her as she hovered over the pan cooking eggs with strands of hair falling out of place and onto her face. I think she actually looks kind of cute. Maybe I never noticed because I was an animal for so long. I mentally slap myself, remember last time you trusted a girl? And where did that get you? It got you turned into an animal. I just got my body back, don't screw it up again...

"Hey Puppycat, food's ready!" I heard a feminine voice call out to me. I walk up and grab my breakfast plate from her and head to the table, finally I can eat like a regular person. I grab a fork and knife and start to eat as Bee stared at me with amazement.

"I see you still are your little high and mighty self." She laughed as I continued to eat silently, "So this is what you looked like before?"

She started playing with my poofy bangs as I ignored her and continued eating. My hair was white and the tips of my bangs were brown. I also had this antenna popping out but it also retracts into my head so I can adapt to the planet I'm on. Soon after she finished playing with my head she went back to eat on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey Puppycat..." She started slowly as I picked up my finished plate to put up, "I've had strange dreams about you, I told you this before. Though it either involves me touching you in some weird bubble or multiples of you and sometimes a giant crystal with ribbons surrounding me."

I paused for a moment. It couldn't be... I turned to her and stared intently at her. She resembled her a little, but not much...

"What is it Puppycat?" Bee asked confused from my gaze

"It's..." I could see it barely but it was there in her, "nothing."

Then the doorbell rang.

"COMING!" Bee exclaimed as she raced up to the door. She opened it to reveal a guy just about her height but slightly taller than her with white hair.

"Deckard?" She asked as she ushered him in and I went over to watch from around the corner. Okay so it was more of eavesdropping...

"Bee..." Deckard took a deep breath before continuing, "I got accepted into that culinary school I applied for."

"Oh my gosh..." Bee's voice slowly started to raise and became more and more excited, "DECKARD THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Yeah, I just won't be anywhere near this area..." He said sadly while quietly adding, "Or anywhere near you..."

Luckily for him Bee didn't hear him, but unfortunately for him I did. I came out of hiding and wrapped my arms instinctively around Bee. I don't know why I was compelled to do this, but I did as my instincts told me.

"Um Bee..." Deckard pointed to me pale faced, "Who's that?"

She looked up at me as I rested my chin on top of her head.

"Oh you mean him? Um this is... Puppycat?" She said slowly as Deckard stared blankly at us

"Your..." He scanned me, "pet?"

"I'll have you know," I started to chew him out about the whole 'pet' thing, "I am NOT a pet. Do I look like an animal?"

Deckard was taken aback by my response. He gawked at me as Bee got onto me about talking to Deckard like that.

"Puppycat! At least be nicer!" She exclaimed as she apologized for my behavior. I simply huffed and sat between both of them on the couch.

"I don't know what's gotten into him Deckard, I'm sorry he's so snappish." Bee apologized as I simply glared at the peasant

"I- it's okay Bee." Deckard replied nervously as I continued my death stare at him, "I-I think I'll come back later. After I've recovered..."

With that he got up off the couch and left out the door, closing it gently leaving Bee and I to ourselves.

"Well this'll be quite the change. Plus, we need a new name for you, at least when we go out to town in this world." Bee explained getting up, "How'd you even change back into a human?"

I shrugged silently as we carried on with our business, getting ready to go out to the store for clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't one of my best chapters and I think my first chapter was way better than this one, but for now I suppose this will have to do. For some reason I don't think I caught the character's personality as good this time since it has been a while. Please review and tell me how this chapter went though! Also I revised the first chapter and edited out all the mistakes. I don't think I added anything too major, just added an extra sentence somewhere. Well, on with the story!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"Henry?" The small brunette suggested as I nodded my head in disappointment. Bee scrunched up her face as she thought harder.

"Marco?" She said as she walked slightly faster to spin around and face me. She started walking backwards as I nodded no once more. While Bee was deep in thought, I watched for her safety before she accidentally rams into things.

"Jacob?" Another suggestion popped out as I sighed. We'll never find the right name.

We continued our journey as Bee spat more and more names while I rejected them. Soon she started to run out of ideas as I guided her around a group of humans. It's ridiculous that she absolutely will not to around to talk to me. If I wasn't here she surely would have fallen by now. How did I maintain her as an animal?

We made it to the outskirts of a small town that was filled with tiny shops of all varieties. There were café's, furniture stores, small libraries, and knick knack shops. Quite fascinating to say the least.

I peered into some windows as Bee was still calling out names while I ignored her. Seeing all of the neat trinkets was a nice change of scenery for myself, though Bee could learn to take in the scenery as well. I stared confused at the blabbering female. A muffled jingle filled my ears. Reaching into my pants pocket, I took out my small bell as it zapped Bee and I into Tempbot's realm. For the first time in forever, I was back on a job as myself.

"Oh my… Puppycat is that you?" The robotic voice asked as he turned his face upside down on the screen

"Of course it is. Now just get on with what we have to do." I snapped at Tempbot then mumbled, "Then I can get my leather jacket with the extra money…"

"That's definitely you. Alright then, I have a job for you both on a crystal island. I'll give you both your uniform assignment." Tempbot explained then opened his mouth as a bright light engulfed our bodies

I appeared with a white tailored coat with a high collar, epaulets, elbow patches while the trim was black around some areas. The pants matched the upper attire perfectly but oddly enough the suit looked slightly familiar. Twisting around trying to remember where I've seen this suit from, Bee wore a flowing dress and a weird ribbon that flowed from the top and wrapped around her. This looks really familiar…

We entered Tempbot's mouth to the planet as he explained our orders, "There is a garden within this deserted planet, for some odd reason it's special so all you need to do is just water it a little. Nothing you guys can't handle. Just go straight ahead past the palace and you'll find it blossoming with roses."

Tempbot went dormant and we were off to water a garden. Nothing special but the place…

"Well come on Puppycat!" Bee exclaimed excitedly as I snapped out of it, "You are kind of human, you can walk faster now!"

Before I knew it, I was being tugged by Bee on a deserted planet. Her outfit. She almost resembled…

"Oh my gosh!" I heard her screams tear me from my thoughts once again, "There it is!"

Bee took off towards the large rosebushes as she stared at them with awe. I slowly approached the garden only to realize I knew this place. Frantically scanning the area, it was exactly where I thought we were. I started to panic and felt distressed as the memories flooded my head. The princess, the stone, the king. The princess. She… betrayed me.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder as I came out of my trance. My attention landed on the girl I knew so well but resembled her while my expression took a downfall. Knowing deep inside it was a person who cared for me I still couldn't stand her, the resembling the person I knew who manipulated me. Pushing back my feelings, I walked within the garden and looked around. Years had taken its toll on this beautiful garden.

"Puppycat!" I heard Bee call out as I tried to ignore all the painful recollections. Stepping closer to the brunette, she picked up something red that glistened in the sunlight.

"Check it out!" She said excitedly as she examined the crystal, poking it all over. Suddenly a hologram popped out of the odd crystal. It showed a guy dressed like me as it played the story I told to Wallace long ago.

It read:

"Once upon a time… there was a space outlaw. Who had fallen in love with the space king's daughter. They had both agreed they were meant to be together. The princess decided to run away with him…"

"Puppycat!" Bee exclaimed waving the crystal frantically in my face, "It's your story!"

"So it would seem…" I replied slowly as the crystal continued its tale.

"and planned to meet at their favorite meadow before they escaped. However, it was a trap. The Princess had lied and the outlaw was surrounded by the King's army of warlocks. Filled with anger from her betrayal, the magic that was meant to trap the outlaw instead transformed him into a monster, and he escaped…"

I looked at Bee who had a puzzled expression.

"So the princess lied to the outlaw, huh..." The brunette stated as I turned to leave and finish the mission at hand

"However, the monster landed on a planet with a kind and caring girl. She would help the monster feel love once more and undo the curse once and for all. For once the monster turned back to his true form, he must find love to release him from the curse's grasp around his heart. Only then will he stay in his beloved form and overcome the thorns that have pierced his heart for years."

Turning surprised by the outcome of the story, I questioned if that was actually true.

"Heh," Bee started as she stowed the crystal away in her pocket, "different ending from yours Puppycat. I told you I could help you find a better ending for it."

I stared at the girl who still did not grasp the concept. She did not understand I was the monster and the fairy tale was actually true. If the ending to this tale is true, I must find this love it speaks of…

We finished watering the rose garden as the place seemed to light up. I turned to leave the meadow as Bee picked up her pace to catch up to me. Thinking about the crystal's ending, how am I supposed to decipher what it means? True love?

After the things I've been through, I don't believe true love exsists.

"Wanna go get some burgers after this?" I heard Bee suggest as we exit the planet and zapped back to Earth

"After my leather jacket." I state as the money falls into my hands. I take a small portion of it and hand Bee the rest.

"Awe, and you'll look so cute too!" Bee yells as she drags me into a nearby store


End file.
